William Wallard
22 children, 119 grandchildren. William Roush Wallard (born 17 December 1953; 59) is one of the highest ranking military officers acquired in the Vietnam and Cold Wars between 1974 and 1991 (when he served). He is known as one of America's great known Commanders of the entire United States Army and Military force, and graduated from Harvard University with a Master's, Bachlorette, and Military Master's degree. He retired from the Force in 1991, and in 1994, he began teaching his knowledge to the new citizens of the United States, and became Principal of the United States Military Boarding Academy, one of the highest ranking military and boarding colleges in the country. He has 5 children with Susan Long, all of which served in the United States forces at least once. His first son, Anthony, was a top Sergeant in the Iraq War from 2001 to 2011. He is the highest ranked of any of William's children. His second son, Scott, served in the United States Marines from 1998 to 2005. His third son, Andrew, is a professional architect and served in the United States Navy from 2003 to 2006. His daughter, Laura, never served but is within the Peace Corps organization. His final son, Daniel, was enrolled in Harvard University in 2012, and plans to serve from 2016 to 2022 in the United States Army forces. William is currently a teacher of his knowledge, and plans to retire in 2025, after 34 years of no fighting and teaching his personal knowledge to his students, the future citizens of this great country. Overall, William served from 1974 in Vietnam to 1991 at the end of the Cold War, a total of 17 years in the United States Armed Forces. He plans to teach for 34 years, therefore having a total of 51 years in the entire United States Military and Education Organization. His father's (Harold Wallard 1920-1984) ancestors were known as War Leaders and Chiefs. His father Harold "Pat" served in the Korean War and early Vietnam War from 1951 to 1972. His mother was Elizabeth Katson. JOHN HAROLD WALLARD SR. (c1853 -- 3 August 1911) partnered with LAURA BEE in 1876. They had 2 children as followed: #'JOHN HAROLD WALLARD JR'. (9 October 1886 -- 19 June 1949) #HUGH JAMES WALLARD (18 October 1889 -- April 1950) JOHN HAROLD WALLARD JR. (9 October 1886 -- 19 June 1949) married UNKNOWN LURRAINE on 1 January 1917 and they had 14 children as followed: #TIMOTHY HAROLD WALLARD (b) 4 March 1918 (d) 4 April 1997) #BENJAMIN FRANKLIN WALLARD (b) 18 March 1919 (d) 21 March 1989 #'HAROLD PATRICK WALLARD' (b) 28 January 1920 (d) 15 March 1984 #ETHEL SUSAN WALLARD (b) 5 September 1922 (d) 24 May 1967 #PATRICK ALLEN WALLARD (b) 27 Augusst 1923 (d) 1 January 1976 #MARGARET WALLARD (b) c. 1925 (d) about 1975 #JULIUS JACKSON WALLARD SR. (b) UNKNOWN (d) 1999 #WILLIAM ALLEN WALLARD (b) 1927 (d) 1961 #RICHARD EARL WALLARD (b) 23 October 1928 (d) 1999 #WINIFRED EMMA WALLARD (b) 29 November 1929 (d) 1935 #MINERVA TRUMAN WALLARD (b) 7 June 1930 (d) 10 June 2005 #RACHEL SUE WALLARD (b) UNKNOWN (d) UNKNOWN #JOHN HUGH WALLARD (b) October 1935 (d) 1988 #ANDREW EDWARD WALLARD (b) 12 October 1938 (d) 12 October 1938 HAROLD PATRICK WALLARD (28 January 1920 -- 15 March 1984) married ELIZABETH KATSON on 10 November 1948. They had 5 children as followed: #JOSEPH TIMOTHY WALLARD (b) 11 October 1951 (d) UNKNOWN #'WILLIAM ROUSH WALLARD' (b) 17 December 1953 #JAMES THEODORE WALLARD (b) 29 September 1954 #ELIZABETH MAE WALLARD (b) 18 November 1959 (d) 16 February 1989 #JOHN ELTON WALLARD (b) 12 November 1962 (d) 30 April 1979 WILLIAM ROUSH WALLARD (born 17 December 1953) married SUSAN LONG on 28 April 1974. They had 5 children as followed: #'ANTHONY ROUSH WALLARD' (b) 13 June 1975 #SCOTT EDWARD WALLARD (b) 17 November 1977 #ANDREW ALLEN WALLARD (b) 12 June 1981 #LAURA MAE WALLARD (b) 7 August 1985 #DANIEL ROUSH WALLARD (b) 6 January 1991 Category:August 21 2013